How it all Began
by Ari-the-Writer
Summary: AU There are few human villages left free in Japan.  The taiyoukai own everything it seems.  Even the strongest of the human race can be owned.  And sometimes that enslavement rips people apart.


_A.N. Hello! This is a story I wrote to explain the setting of another fic of mine that will be appearing soon, called "Beautiful". I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho._

"Nee-chan? Why must we kill youkai?" Kagome asked, a hand coming up to tug on her onee-chan's pristine white sleeve of the miko garb which matched her own perfectly, her crystal blue eyes alight with fear and sadness as she regarded the partially purified youkai carcass.

Kikyou knelt to stare her in the eyes, her own murky brown depths shining with evidence of her inner turmoil. "Because my dear imouto, youkai hate us and seek to oppress and enslave all ningen. Gomen naisai for exposing you to such things early on, but when I pass you must be the protector of our village. It is a sacred duty passed through our family which is the only reason we remain free of tyranny."

The blue-eyed miko's smaller hand clutched her onee-chan's larger one. "Otherwise we would be ruled by one of the taiyoukai?"

"Hai," Kikyou answered smoothing the younger girl's hair back.

A soft sigh escaped her lips. "I understand protecting the village. But, you hate them... And I don't understand how you could justify hating someone for what they are."

The older miko mirrored her imouto's action, before patting her head gently.

"Kikyou nee-chan! Kagome nee-chan!" Kaede shouted as she ran forward, doubling over to rest her hands on her knees. "Th-there are s-some s-st-strange people in-n th-the vill-village," she panted, her cheeks rosy and her voice weak from the obviously strenuous run.

"Arigatou Kaede," Kikyou murmured patting her on the head before taking off to the village, clearly expecting them to follow.

Kaede's gray eyes glazed over with tears as she stared over her nee-chan's shoulder at the mass of burnt flesh.

Kagome wrapped her arms around her in a warm embrace as she scooped her up to follow Kikyou. "I'm sorry imouto."

A soft smile appeared on the five-year-old's face, though her eyes still watered. "It's okay. I'm going to be a miko one day, so I should probably get used to it, right?" she whispered softly.

Kagome's lips twisted into a frown but she lost her chance to reply when they reached Kikyou's side.

"What business do you have here?" Kikyou demanded, her voice cold as she glared down at the new comers at the foot of the hill, her hand tightening on her bow.

The woman flipped her dark brown hair, her eyes closed, and her lips twisted in a harsh amusement. "You can't truly be a miko... Even my otouto would be able to sense that we're not youkai," she taunted dryly, her chestnut brown eyes narrowing as she regarded her.

Kagome bit her lip nervously as the tension in the air thickened. "Kaede go back to our hut," she ordered quietly.

"But-"

"Now," Kikyou and Kagome growled in unison sending Kaede scampering away.

"Onegai... Please... My nee-chan is distrusting of others, forgive our rudeness," the boy by her side pleaded, running a hand through his crop of orange hair nervously.

Kagome eyed the two older women nervously, before deciding she would have to breach the silence. "It is forgiven, my nee-chan is much the same," here she paused to bow in respect, "I am the miko Higurashi Kagome, apprenticed to the miko Higurashi Kikyou, and mentor of Higurashi Kaede. My former sensei and I welcome you," she introduced as she rose to stand once more, smiling softly in greeting.

The boy blushed at her smile, before returning her bow. "I am the psychic martial artist Kuwabara Kazuma, apprenticed to the psychic martial artist Kuwabara Shizuru. We are honored to meet you," he responded, straightening to stand as well.

Kikyou stared coolly at the at Shizuru and Shizuru stared right back.

"Ano... Why don't you both come back with us to our hut? We have room there to be comfortable while we speak and you must be tired and hungry from traveling." Kagome offered awkwardly.

Shizuru scrutinized her for a moment. "Sure kid."

Kagome smiled and turned to lead the way.

* * *

><p>Kagome collected the bowls to wash before bed and set them off to the side, as she plopped down in between Kaede and Kazuma.<p>

Kikyou cleared her throat. "Why is it that you left your village? I thought the Kuwabara family was sworn to protect their village, which is quite a ways away from here," she prompted, regarding them with cold curiosity.

Shizuru glared at her. "We are the last of our clan. Our village was raided by a band of seven immortals that work for a youkai called Naraku. We all fought but in the end most were slaughtered or captured. My Otou-san ordered me to take my otouto and myself to the Higurashi village, where neither youkai or immortal had breached so far," she answered.

Kikyou finally nodded in acceptance. "You both may stay. Our families have united in the past."

Shizuru shocked the room when she bowed deeply to her. "Arigatou Higurashi-sama."

Kikyou remained impassive as she nodded, standing to leave. "You may call me Kikyou, if you wish. Care to join me for night watch?" she asked suddenly.

Shizuru smirked. "Of course Kikyou," she replied, her tone light but husky at the same time.

_'Did Kikyou just blush?'_ Kaede and Kagome thought in the same moment, turning to face each other.

Kuwabara smiled, happy his nee-chan seemed to be starting to live again.

Kagome's hands clapped together suddenly as she faced Kaede. "Well, off to bed with you!"

Kaede's gray eyes narrowed, her lips forming a pout. "But I don't want to! How come you get to stay up?"

The slightly older miko's hands fell to her hips, eyes staring down at her sternly. "Get to bed._ Now_."

Kaede yelped and barreled under the covers on her cot, her eyes livid with fear and anger.

Kuwabara stared at her in shock.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "What?"

He merely shook his head.

Kagome gave him a soft smile as she hunched over to begin picking up the bowls. "Would you

mind coming with me to wash these?"

Kuwabara frowned. "What about Kaede?" he whispered, not wanting the little girl to think herself a burden.

Kagome gestured towards the wards on the door flap. "No one may enter without a Higurashi's expressed consent. Besides, she's a miko as well."

Kuwabara nodded grudgingly before following her outside a slightly uneasy silence falling between them. "How old is she?"

Kagome placed a finger to her lips as they exited the barrier around the village, her hand then glowing faintly pink as she placed another barrier around the immediate area. "She's five," she answered her knees bending for her to kneel at the edge of the river.

Kuwabara sat down next to her. "Isn't she a bit young to be by herself?"

Kagome paused in her work with a sigh. "Hai. But so was I, and the life of a miko is lonely. I suppose I want her to get slowly accustomed to it."

"What about your parents?"

"My Otou-san died shortly before Kaede was born, and my Okaa-san died shortly after she was born. Since, it's just been Kikyou, me, and Kaede. I love them both so they are enough family for me!"

Kuwabara's fingers trailed into her hair soothingly, sensing her inner need for comfort. "How old were you?"

Kagome leaned into his touch slightly. "Three. Kikyou was eleven."

"So you're just a year younger than me, and your nee-chan is three years younger than mine," he mused aloud.

Her hands stilled for a moment as they finished her automatic task before slipping one of her hands into his as they stood. "Arigatou Kazuma-kun... It was very kind of you to listen to me."

Kuwabara turned a dark shade of red. "No problem, Kagome-chan."

Kagome's lips tilted into a smile as she pressed them against his cheek.

* * *

><p>"Kikyou nee-chan? Where are you and Shizuru-san going?" Kaede asked in curiosity as her nee-chan and the older girl began to leave the hut with strange smiles on their faces.<p>

Kikyou giggled softly blushing a bit. "We're going to gather herbs," she responded clearly lying.

Shizuru yanked her out by the hand. "Don't wait up!"

Kaede cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Why are they always running off like that?"

Kagome shrugged. "All well, as long as they're happy. Kazuma and I are going to patrol. Please bring the medicines to those who need them, and I'll be back in time to help you with your archery and meditation before the festival." With that she picked up her bow and exited the hut.

Kuwabara smiled at her. "Konnichiwa Kagome-chan," he greeted, intertwining their fingers with a slight blush.

Kagome grinned at him. "I can't wait for tonight! Kaede's worked so hard, and tonight she'll finally be a full miko!"

Kuwabara chuckled. "What was it like the night that you became a full fledged miko to the village?" he questioned.

A sad smile appeared on her face. "Wonderful, yet horrifying," she whispered, letting go of his hand to spin in front of him and lean against a tree.

"Why?"

Kagome sighed softly, pulling at one of her braids. "It was wonderful because all of my hard work finally payed off, I earned the title of Higurashi Miko, and my life held purpose."

Kuwabara cupped her cheek gently, holding her small hand in his larger one to prevent further hair pulling. "So why was it horrifying?" he inquired in a soft tone.

Kagome's eyes became a stormy sea as tears filled them, even while she smiled. "It was horrifying... Because I was getting married. The groom was the village, and I knew no man would ever marry me after for three reasons: One, a miko is supposed to remain a virgin, to represent true purity, two no man marries a powerful woman, because it's considered bad luck, and three a miko's life is about duty."

Kuwabara leaned down to peck her cheek. "I would marry you. And if you'll have me, when we're old enough I will. Virginity has nothing to do with miko power-The Higurashi have proved that many times over," he began.

"Only the weakest were chosen to marry, so no true power would be lost-" she interrupted only to be cut off by a finger on her lips.

"I don't care... I'm going to marry you, and we'll have daughters and sons that you will teach about their powers. Any man would be the luckiest man in the world to have you at his side, and if I remember correctly the first duty of all is to their hearts. When we're old enough will you be my wife?" he requested.

Tears streamed down her porcelain cheeks. "Hai!" she yelled throwing herself on him.

* * *

><p>"We are all gathered here in celebration of a new miko. The last Higurashi Miko of this generation. Will the head of the Higurashi family, our honored guest, and her sensei step forward?" an elderly man wheezed gesturing for the three to step onto the platform.<p>

Kikyou cleared her throat loudly. "Higurashi Kagome, second in line to the Higurashi, retainer of the title of Higurashi Miko for three years, you claim your apprentice is now ready?"

Kagome squared her shoulders, raising her chin high. "Hai. Higurashi Kaede, apprenticed to myself, Higurashi Kagome, is indeed ready to take the title of Higurashi Miko. Kaede?"

Kaede stepped forward on cue, dressed for the first time in her miko garb. "Hai. I am ready to become a Higurashi Miko, and carry on the traditions of the Higurashi line," she stated, calmly refusing to appear nervous.

Full pale pink tilted in a smile. "Then as the head of the Higurashi line, I give you the title of Higurashi Miko," Kikyou declared, presenting her with a long bow and a quiver of arrows.

"You are apprentice Kaede no longer. You are now Miko Higurashi Kaede," Kagome told her, tying the loose ends of her dark brown hair together with a white ribbon.

The crowd cheered loudly before being hushed by Kikyou's raised hand.

Kagome trembled slightly, fear entering her eyes. _'The barrier... It's been breached!'_ she mentally gasped, immediately reaching for her own long bow.

"Saimyosho! Kikyou, it's _them_!" Shizuru yelled her eyes wide with fear and rage.

Kikyou notched an arrow, her eyes hardened with resolve. "Kaede take the villagers and run! Protect them with everything that you are! Kagome, let's go!"

Shizuru formed a ki blade and sprinted towards where she felt the intruders, Kuwabara hot on her heels. "I've got the leader! Kazuma you take baldy and girly!"

Kagome let the arrows fly at both samyoushou and enemies.

"Like two little mikos and a couple martial artists could take out the band of seven!" Bankotsu jeered, meeting her ki sword with banryu, onyx hair blowing in the wind and a sinister smirk taking possession of his mouth.

Shizuru spat in his face. "I will avenge my clan!"

Kikyou shot at Kyokotsu and Ginkotsu wanting to take out the largest of the group.

"Looks like we're left with the little miko," Mukotsu sneered clearly not seeing Kagome as a threat.

Suikotsu laughed. "Scared, chibi onna?"

Kagome stood her ground. "I am the miko Higurashi Kagome... I am no child!" she roared sending out a wave of power blowing them across the field, quickly following them a pure pink light glowing around her.

Kuwabara struggled to block Jakotsu's and Renkotsu's blows, the heat from Renkotsu's flames getting to him and slowing his movements while Jakotsu's blade snaked around nicking him every chance it got. "Kami-sama..."

"What the hell? How did that little girl-?" Jakotsu gasped.

Renkotsu caught Suikotsu as he flew towards him. "Fight with him, I'll help Mukotsu."

Suikotsu stood shakily and began to charge at Kuwabara metal claws extended.

Jakotsu joined in the fray happily partaking in the fight despite his opponent's youth and lack of "masculine beauty".

Kikyou kept a barrier around Ginkotsu preventing him from using any of his explosives while she continuously shot arrows at Kyokotsu and dodged his blows.

"I'll get you!" Kyokotsu yelled idiotically, grabbing for Kikyou once more.

Kikyou jumped away though she couldn't avoid his other hand which had come up to block her escape.

Kyokotsu laughed maniacally as his grip constricted her chest, not allowing her to breath. "Gotcha!"

Kikyou gasped and panted. "N-no... I... got... YOU!" she screamed blasting him with every ounce of power she had.

"Argh!"

Kyokotsu tumbled to the ground Kikyou's crushed body still in his hand.

Kagome blasted Mukotsu away running to Kikyou. "Nee-chan!" she wailed not even noticing that she had killed Mukotsu.

Shizuru turned her head to see her lover and was rewarded with banryu through her stomach.

"Never take your eyes off the opponent," Bankotsu hissed in her ear receiving bloody spit in response before she died.

Ginkotsu zeroed in on the cliffs. "Renkotsu nii-san, the young one and the villagers are escaping."

"Fire!"

"No!" Kuwabara roared running in to slice Ginkotsu in half though unable to stop the bomb from hitting.

However when the smoke cleared the mountain was intact, and a shimmering barrier surrounded it before becoming invisible.

Renkotsu grabbed Kuwabara by the throat his eyes stinging. "I'll kill you!"

Kagome brought a hand up to purify them. "Let him go and I'll let you live!" she snarled her bright silver blue eyes now dull gray orbs.

"Drop him. He's more good to us alive than dead," Bankotsu ordered.

Renkotsu grudgingly dropped the now unconscious boy.

Suikotsu smirked. "The chibi onna won't kill us, will you?"

Kagome raised her chin. "What makes you think I won't?" she demanded though her voice cracked midway through.

Suikotsu cackled a maniacal gleam entering his eyes as he advanced towards her. "You're too innocent." With that said he slammed a fist into the back of her head knocking her out cold.

* * *

><p>"Kagome? Kagome are you okay?" Kuwabara's voice came through, his hand gently shaking her shoulder.<p>

Cerulean pools slowly cracked open. "Kazuma-kun? Where... Where are we?"

Kuwabara pulled her into his warm embrace holding her tightly against his chest. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you better."

Kagome pulled away slightly before wrapping her arms around his larger build. "Sshh... It isn't you're fault Kazuma-kun. Don't worry you did everything you could. Now where are we?" she repeated running her fingers through his hair soothingly, feeling the pressure of a barrier against her soul.

Kuwabara began to play with her hair to calm himself before answering. "We're in a holding cell. We're about to be sold to the highest bidder."

Kagome trembled slightly leaning into his arms. "And Kaede? What happened to her and the villagers?"

A slight smile graced his features. "Don't you remember? She took the villagers to the mountain and somehow put a barrier up. Not even Ginkotsu's bomb got through. I didn't know she was that powerful," he added as an afterthought.

Kagome nodded. "She is definitely a Higurashi Miko... Though some of it was a charge of reiki Kikyou gifted her with as she passed and another part of it was the mountain itself. Mount Hakurei is legendary for its purification barrier. It was always kind of a plan to head up the mountain if the village ever fell. I-I'm sorry about your nee-chan."

His large arms tightened around her. "Yours too."

"Higurashi! Bidding time!" came the sing-song voice of Jakotsu as he snatched her away from Kuwabara.

"Kagome!"

"Kazuma! Be strong, I love you!" Kagome shouted back as she was dragged away.

Kuwabara slumped against the bars of the cell. "I'll be your husband," he promised.

* * *

><p>"Now looky here, we got quite a prize! One of Naraku's captures coming up! Higurashi-Yes a Higurashi Miko!-Kagome! A fine specimen of a ningen girl! Fit as a fiddle, strong as an ox, trained to protect and defend-And quite a beauty to boot! Educated, strong, and beautiful! Do I here 300?" the youkai yelled as soon as Kagome was on the the platform.<p>

"300!"

"350"

"500!"

"1,000!"

"1,200!"

"3,000!"

"3,500!"

"4,000!"

"5,000!"

"10,000!"

"15,000!"

"17,000!"

"19,000!"

"25,000!"

"29,000!"

"32,000!"

"50,000," a smooth even voice called, all eyes turning to stare at the calm Inuyoukai.

The youkai at the front smirked. "Welcome Lord Inutaisho-sama, Lady Haruko-sama! Anyone care to challenge his bid? No? Well then-" he began.

"100,000," another youkai cut in.

"Ah, welcome Lord Ryujin. I see you have brought your two favorites," he greeted, his eyes skimming over the two teenage youkai.

"Isn't she beautiful Hiei? What do you think Mukuro? Very pure..." Ryujin murmured, with a smirk.

"200,000. Now don't you think she's a tad young for you?" Haruko demanded.

"400,000. Never too young to learn to obey and worship a master."

"500,000."

"700,000."

"1,000,000. Back down Ryujin," Inutaisho warned.

The dragon youkai sneered at him. "I know when I'm beat. Looks like I'll find myself someone else to serve me."

"Get ningen! Go to your new masters!" the youkai ordered kicking Kagome off the platform.

A single pale feminine hand appeared in front of her electric blue eyes.

"Come child," Haruko ordered pulling her to her feet in an almost caring fashion.

Kagome stared down at the floor in silent awe. _'They're both so powerful!'_

"Chibi-miko! As I'm sure you are aware as soon as we exit this building, the barrier keeping your reiki in check will dissipate. I'm aware of your family's power, but I warn you now that if you were to attack my mate or myself you would meet with very painful consequences," Inutaisho warned her in a silky yet somehow steelly voice.

Twin pools of silvery blue met orbs of pure molten gold without hesitation. "I am ningen not mentally impaired. I know what those markings mean and anyone with a hint of awareness could sense your individual youkis for miles."

Haruko's jade colored eyes centered on the two, surprise and mild amusement washing over her visage. _'This girl is far more than what she seems.'_

Inutaisho felt the oddest combination of amusement, embarassment, and astonishment. "You should learn to hold your-" he began, finally recovering from the shock of her blunt remark.

A gentle hand landed on his shoulder for a moment before she knelt down to Kagome's level. "You are a unique child... You will be given to my son."

Kagome's eyes landed on the exotic beauty of Lady Haruko tinged with surprise and awe at her simple power and grace. "Hai my Lady," she murmured allowing herself to fall into step behind her.

A set of molten gold pools watched the two with pure curiousity._ 'I wonder what she sees?'_

* * *

><p>Kuwabara slumped back feeling Kagome's presence gain distance. <em>'Kagome...'<em>

"Oi! Ningen, you're up!"

"Now take a look at this one! Not much to look at but stronger than the average! Kuwabara Kazuma, trained by Kuwabara Shizuru, Great Grandson of Genkai! This young man is strong physically and has the greatest amount of reiki since Genkai herself! Shall we start at 300?"

"300!"

"400!"

"700!"

"800!"

"1,000!"

"1,500!"

Burning rage bubbled in his chest as Kuwabara thought of this happening to Kagome.

"3,000!"

"5,000!"

_'Kagome... I won't hate youkai. Only the ones that have hurt you,'_ he thought to himself soon being submerged in a pool of thought.

_**"Mukuro? Do you feel his power?"**_ Hiei asked her mentally, his jagan digesting the stray thought carefully curious about the relationship between the miko girl and the oaf.

_"Indeed. He could be useful,"_ Mukuro replied simply, wondering if he would be willing to help them.

"10,000!"

"20,000!"

"50,000!"

"70,000!"

"80,000!"

"100,000!"

"200,000!"

"500,000," Ryujin called smoothly.

Silence echoed throughout the room, no one willing to challenge him now that Inutaisho was gone.

"Sold! Get!'

Kuwabara caught the youkai's leg defiantly. "Screw you!"

_"I like him."_

"Now we can't have that," Ryujin drawled lashing out with a whip.

Kuwabara took it with out a sound.

A sadistic tilt of the lips graced the cruel dragon's deadly face, a single claw moving through a crimson mane as his onyx eyes lit with mildly sadistic glee. "Collect my prize for me my little hiyoukai," he ordered calmly.

A strong arm wrapped around bulky yet child like shoulders. **_"Do not fight. There will be time for that later,"_** Hiei hissed in his mind.

Kuwabara stood shakily allowing himself to be led, not wanting to consider the fact that he was being spoken to within his mind. _'Kagome...'_

* * *

><p>"Sesshomaru! We have a gift for you!" Haruko almost sang into the air her eyes dancing with a hidden knowledge.<p>

A tiny nearly imperceptable sigh escaped her mouth. _'Reduced to property to be given or sold at the discretion of youkai,'_ she thought to herself miserably tugging at the braid Lady Haruko had surprisingly done for her.

* * *

><p><em>Tiny fingers tugged at free strands of blue-black silk. <em>'What will happen once we get there? What will happen to Kazuma?'_ The tugging got more frantic eyes becoming wide with nervousness and slight panic as one after another scenario of pain and misery entered her mind. _'Kazuma...'

_Jade eyes lit with mild amusement. "Don't rip out your hair child!" Haruko scolded her hand gripping both of the little miko's._

_Kagome's body stiffened with awkward discomfort._

_"Hmm... For a ningen, your hair is quite lovely," she murmured suddenly her nimble claw-tipped fingers beginning to weave her hair into an elaborate braid._

_Shock washed over her in great waves. _'Did she just compliment me? And why is she braiding my hair?'

_Haruko smiled warmly at her. "Now you look more presentable."_

* * *

><p>Soft foot steps sounded through the hall, barely audible to her ningen senses.<p>

Cold amber eyes assessed the younger girl a smug superiority glowing from within. "This can't be my new slave? She looks... frail."

A shiver ran up Kagome's spine as she looked at the young taiyoukai, who seemed no older than herself. _'Physically he is blessed with some of his parents best attributes... Lord Inutaisho's eyes, Lady Haruko's skin, and hair white like his otou-san's but with pale blue and silver highlights like his okaa-san's. But his aura is so cold.'_

"She killed Mukotsu of the band of seven," Inutaisho countered his voice calm and even.

Sesshomaru's icy gold eyes scrutinized her for a moment before he turned his back on her. "Hmf. Fine. Come girl."

Kagome stayed rooted in place.

Haruko watched in amusement as her son glared at the young miko. "Let's leave them for now koishii. I'm sure that they need time to get to know one another," she murmured, tugging Inutaisho out of the room.

The taiyoukai raised a single perfect eyebrow as his mate pulled him away. "You are acting as if this a courtship."

Her lips tilted into a wide smile in answer.

The brow only went farther up.

Kagome's eyes fell to the floor as she walked towards her new master.

Sesshomaru nodded slightly and turned to keep walking before leaning in to take in her scent. "I'll be able to track you now. So don't even think of running away."

* * *

><p>Kuwabara was knocked to his knees as soon as his feet touched the palace ground, the feeling of Lord Ryujin's boot in his back causing his already sore body to cry out in agony.<p>

Ryujin's lips formed a twisted satisfied smirk as he dug the boot in deeper. "Remember _ningen_ from this moment on, you are a slave, property, to be used as I please, when I please. You are nothing but a worthless piece of crap until you prove otherwise.

"Mukuro! See that he is taken to his quarters and properly attired."

Mukuro gave a nod and bow before hauling the boy to his feet and dragging him away. "Keep your head down kid. If he gets nasty just take it. Hiei and I can afford a little defiance once in awhile because we've been here longer and our bodies can take more. You are new meat and a ningen, he will NOT hesitate to beat, torture, or kill you."

"Why do you care?"

She stopped and opened the door to a dingy little room, gesturing for him to enter. "I don't believe in wasting power, and you have a lot of it. Get dressed and be ready in two minutes."

"Ready for what?"

Her lips twisted into a pitying grimace as she regarded the strong, but ningen, boy. "He's going to test you. Physically, mentally, and emotionally. Now get ready."

He gave a nod and rushed in to change into a simple servant's kimono that matched Mukuro's and Hiei's before running back out to stand next to her.

She patted his head awkwardly, feeling a strange pull of companionship toward the ningen boy. "Don't speak unless spoken to. If he questions you, give honest answers. He'd smell a lie. Other than that, look at the floor and flinch as little as possible."

They stopped then, right in front of a black door with several dents in it.

For a moment Mukuro considered throwing caution to the wind and letting the ningen escape. But it quickly passed. "Go in. I'll be waiting for you when you are done."

Kuwabara gave a nod and entered the room, making sure to keep his head bowed.

"Shut the door."

He did as told though he couldn't help but steal a glance outside, hoping to see Mukuro but seeing only empty hallway before turning back to face him.

Ryujin gave a smirk as the boy stood stalk still. "Where do you come from boy?"

"Kuwabara village."

Ryujin struck him suddenly. "Lies! You were brought in with the the Higurashi girl!"

The orange haired boy suddenly perked up, his eyes thoughtlessly meeting his master's. "You saw Kagome-chan? Did she look alright? Who bought her?"

Ryujin growled low and slammed him against the wall. "She was crying so much that they killed the little bitch. She shrieked and wailed. You'd think that a _miko_ would have a spine. Too bad, she was a pretty little thing. Some time would have allowed her to grow into a beautiful whore."

Kuwabara jerked out of his grasp and head butted the youkai in the stomach. "LIAR! Kagome-chan is strong and brave! She would never break down like that or just let someone kill her!"

"Shut your mouth! Worthless ningen!" He then slammed a fist into his head and a knee into his stomach.

Beady brown eyes began to blur as the boy struggled to stay conscious.

Ryujin grabbed his hair and yanked him to stand. "Wake up! I payed good money for you, and not for you to sleep!"

* * *

><p>Hiei leaned against the wall, his crimson eyes glued to the window. <em>'Freedom...'<em>

Mukuro stood next to him in silence for several long moments. "The boy is strong and determined. We should treat him well."

"You like him. You want to protect him."

She nodded, feeling no need to lie to her long time ally and companion. "Hai. In some ways. He calls to my deeper nature on some level."

Crimson eyes met hers calmly. "Hn. I'll watch out for the ningen. He could grow to be useful in the future. He is a Kuwabara."

She gave a nod once more.

* * *

><p>Kuwabara cried out in pain as he was thrown from the room after a lengthy beating session. <em>'Onee-chan... Would you be proud of me for standing up for myself and Kagome? Or would you say I was being a foolish idealist child again?<em>' His eyelids dropped over his eyes as he lost consciousness.

Ryujin kicked the boy in the stomach. "Hiei!"

The hiyoukai appeared before him, glaring at his "master" before bowing deeply.

Ryujin's clawed hand wrapped his throat and slammed him into the wall. "I saw that. Now take the ningen to his room."

Hiei glowered slightly but obeyed, quickly hauling the boy over his shoulder.

Coal black eyes bored into the hiyoukai's back. "Oh, and Hiei? Make sure to send Mukuro my way. She is looking particularly enticing on this day."

Disgust filtered through his system as he walked away. _'Bastard.'_

Mukuro stood next to the boy's bed as Hiei carried him in, her eyes narrowing at his injuries. "Vitals?"

He flopped the boy down on the bed. "He'll live. For now anyway. _He_ wants you."

The youkai woman teen tensed slightly but nodded. "Wait with him?"

"Hn."

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru's cold golden orbs stared at the ningen girl as she bustled about cleaning his room. "Miko, sit. Your incessant running about is irritating to this Sesshomaru."<p>

Kagome's silver blue eyes snapped to his angrily. "Well _that Sesshomaru_ instructed me to clean his quarters!"

Poison-tipped claws shot out to slash her arm furiously. "Do not speak unless I tell you to speak slave!"

She squirmed as he pinned her to the ground, his eyes glued to hers. "Why do you hate me so much?" she whimpered as the poison was purified from her body.

The young taiyoukai growled low at her when she flinched from him. "Don't you understand ningen? You are beneath me. You are inferior."

A tear coursed down her cheeks, a tear that she had held in over the past few weeks. "Why? Why do we have to hate each other? We are all the same on the inside."

He surprised himself when he wiped the tear away. "Ningen are weak pathetic creatures that inflict pain without reason."

She gave a sigh of relief as he moved away from her.

"Can you read?"

"Hai."

His hand gripped a scroll and tossed it to the ningen. "Read to me."

Kagome wiped her eyes and sniffled slightly before sitting up straighter, her hands unrolling the scroll. "H-hai. 'Fighting is more than an action. It is an art and a way of life,'"

* * *

><p>"Koishii?"<p>

Inutaisho arched an eyebrow, his golden orbs looking up from a scroll to meet his mate's jade irises. "Hai?"

Haruko offered him a slight smile as she leaned against his shoulder. "I think we should send Sesshomaru to the Ookami territory for awhile. The heir is around Sesshomaru's age and to have them bond could forge political alliances for his reign. Plus it would be a good faith gesture to show the trust and respect we have for Reitsu."

His eyebrow only hiked up higher at that. "Sesshomaru can barely stand to be around Kouga for a few hours, let alone living there with him for-How long are we talking?"

Her lips pulled into a coy smile at that. "Oh, a month or so. I'm sure it would be quite beneficial in the long run."

"What are you planning Koibito?"

"Not planning. Just _foreseeing_."

Golden eyes sparkled with humor and curiosity at that. "Does this _foresight_ have anything to do with the miko girl?"

Her smile only widened. "Perhaps, perhaps not. Would you still love me if I gave away all my secrets?" She leaned in to press a kiss to his lips.

Inutaisho couldn't help but shake his head. "You aren't going to tell me anything, are you?"

"Nope. You'll just have to trust me."

His lips captured hers more passionately than she had. "Mmmm... Trust is such a fleeting thing. Perhaps I need convincing."

"Really now?"

He nodded, his lips tilting into a smirk as he brushed his lips over hers.

Her hand came up to bat him away playfully. "Too bad. You will just have to have faith in me."

A sigh passed through his lips at that. "Not even a little convincing? Just to stroke the fragile ego of your mate?"

Haruko suddenly straddled his waist. "Nah."

* * *

><p>"So I am to reside with the Ookami tribes for how long?"<p>

Haruko smiled demurely at her son as she gave Kagome's head an affectionate pat. "Approximately a month. Remember to take Kagome-chan with you."

Kagome couldn't help the feeling of awkwardness that overwhelmed her senses as Lady Haruko left them alone once more.

Sesshomaru's cold eyes bored into the young miko's. "Well, you heard my okaa-san. Pack my things wench."

Cerulean irises remained glued to the floor as she nodded. "Hai m'Lord." _'To be free again... Kazuma, my Kazuma, are you alright? Are your masters kind?'_

Within hours the two were on their way, packed away in a carriage surrounded by guards to keep them-well Sesshomaru-safe.

"So... Do you know the ookami heir well?"

Sesshomaru glared at her. "Do not speak unless spoken to."

She sighed and turned away from him, her eyes looking through the window at the changing scenery as a single tear trickled down her cheek.

His claw tipped fingers ran through her hair before coming back up to force her to look at him as he leaned in and licked her tear away. "Stop doing that. It is disdainful to this Sesshomaru's senses."

Her tooth came out to nibble her lower lip nervously at his close proximity. "What do you expect? How would you feel if someone took you away from the life you had known since you were young and then treated you like dirt. Do you have any idea what that's like? I'm so sick of you!" she finished angrily, her eyes blazing with repressed fury.

He automatically smacked her across the cheek, his claws leaving little gashes. "Do not speak again."

A small hand reached up to touch the injured cheek gingerly, her fingers becoming stained with the life giving crimson liquid.

One guard appeared in the window with worry in his eyes. "M'Lord, we are aproaching hostile territory. Shall we go around or proceed on course?"

"On course."

As the guard left, Kagome took a deep breath and tapped Sesshomaru's shoulder. "My Lord, I sense that-"

Sesshomaru silenced her with another blow to her cheek.

Her lips pursed and she could not help a feeling of worry that bubbled up inside her, even as she continued to hold her injured cheek an hour passing before the carriage stopped, shouts being heard and then followed with pain filled screams.

"What are they doing out there?"

Suddenly the carriage jerked and flipped over, the cab filling with poison gas.

The young taiyoukai wheezed and coughed fitfully, his lungs seeming to light on fire and his veins feeling acidic.

Kagome's body lurched with impact but remained unaffected by the venomous mist. "My Lord! Sesshomaru, hold on!" she yelled, swinging one of his arms across her shoulders and wound one of hers around his waist to carry him through the one usable window.

His eyes did their best to see but the poison was making it difficult to focus. "Miko... Why... Why are you helping me?"

Silence was all she could offer as she sent out a pulse of purifying reiki to dissipate the potentially deadly fog.

"Huh. So they sent you with a miko body guard. No matter," came a male voice as an adolescent serpent youkai dropped from the trees.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru demanded in the strongest voice he could conjure in his current state.

"It doesn't matter. Miko, I'll make you a deal. You ditch the heir and run away with out a fight and I will make it look like you are dead so that no one will follow you."

Golden eyes flickered to her injured face knowing in his thoughts that she would take the deal readily after the way that he had treated her.

"No."

Shock filled both of the youkai at her answer.

Red eyes narrowed at the miko child angrily as the serpent advanced. "No? Well then you will die with your master!"

Kagome's wrist flicked upwards, and with a blast of purification streaming from her hand, disintegrating the serpent youkai.

Sesshomaru gasped as his miko girl collapsed with him, her eyes filling with unshed tears when she saw the dead soldiers. "Miko?"

Silvery blue orbs snapped to meet his as she laid him on the ground. "This will hurt. But it will keep you alive."

His mouth opened to ask her a question but shut quickly to stop a shriek of pain as purification flowed through his body.

Small hands pressed against his chest shook with the effort of purifying away the poison and not him. Her brows knit in concentration as she pulled the purification back before flooding his body with healing ki to repair the poison's damage and any injury she caused.

Pain turned to a warm pleasure and the taiyoukai couldn't help but smile at the feeling of his body repairing itself.

Sweat coated her forehead and finally she pulled back her reiki, her breathing ragged. "Are you alright?"

"Hai."

She gave a nod and a smile before fainting across his lap.

* * *

><p>Inutaisho's eyes bore into Reitsu's as he stood in the other lord's study, Haruko sitting calmly at his side. "What happened? Is he alright?"<p>

Haruko's jade irises gazed at her mate in irritation. "I'm telling you, he is perfectly fine."

"Your visions aren't absolute! What happened?"

Reitsu's electric blue eyes darted back to Haruko before meeting Inutaisho's golden orbs. "Your mate is right Inutaisho. Sesshomaru is alright. Apparently they were attacked in the northeastern region by a serpent youkai. Your soldiers were killed by some lesser serpents' toxins and a poisonous mist. The miko Kagome managed to kill the leader, purify the poison from Sesshomaru's system, and repair the damage. She expended all of her reiki however and is currently unconscious."

Inutaisho's shoulders sagged in relief. "Where is Sesshomaru?"

Haruko's lips tilted into a knowing and satisfied smile.

Reitsu's eyebrow arched but he brushed it off. "He is with the miko in his quarters. He refuses to leave her side. My son has as well," he added, humor coloring his tone at the last part.

Haruko gave a nod. "She is a lovely little girl."

"We would like to see our son."

"Of course. Would you excuse me for a moment? I'll send a servant to take you to him."

As soon as they were alone, Inutaisho glared at his mate enraged. "You knew about this didn't you? You knew what would happen to our son, you knew that those soldiers would die."

Her eyes met his calmly. "Hai. I saw and so I did what I could to make it happen and cushion losses. I hand picked the guards-weaker youkai with no mates or children. It had to happen. It was what was best for our son."

"What are you babbling about?"

"As soon as I saw that girl, I _knew_. I saw her power, her beauty, and grace. I saw how perfect she would be. I saw that with her by his side, Sesshomaru would grow stronger and strive even harder for greatness. All that had to happen was for him to _accept_ her. That is why I allowed for this to come to pass."

"And you couldn't consult me? Ask my opinion? See if there was any other way? He is my son as well and I deserve to be told of anything regarding his future."

Her eyes locked with his as she stepped forward, her palm coming up to cup his cheek gently. "Gomen nasai koishii. I should have considered your feelings and opinions on the subject."

He brushed her away, his eyes cold. "When we return, you will move to the adjoining bedroom. I will not have you in my bed."

Haruko gasped in shock as she fell back into her seat. "Na-nani?"

"You heard me."

A servant slid the door open, quickly bowing in respect. "Lord Inutaisho, Lady Haruko... It is an honor to be of service. Where do you wish to go?"

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru's eyes skimmed over the sleeping miko's bruised and cut cheek with a wince. <em>'What would ever compel you to help someone who had harmed you? You are indeed a strange creature.'<em>

Kagome's eyes flickered beneath their lids as she dreamed, her mouth forming nearly silent words in her sleep.

He leaned in to hear what she was saying but discovered even he could not discern what was being said and made a mental note to use the dream mirror when they returned to his home.

Her body jerked and suddenly she bolted up, her breathing strained as she attempted to calm herself from the dream.

"Kagome?"

She let out a little gasp as she turned to face the young taiyoukai, her eyes widening at the shock of him using her name. "H-hai m'Lord?"

His clawed hand reached out to wrap around hers and pull her back down. "Rest."

Her muscles tensed as she was pulled down onto his chest. "Lord Sesshomaru? Where are we? What time is it? Ano, why are you being nice to me?"

His finger rested against her lips to quiet her. "Why did you stay? Why did you save me? I have been nothing but cruel to you."

Her lips tilted downward in a frown. "I couldn't just leave you to die. I-I wouldn't have been able to live with myself."

"You are a strange creature."

Silence seemed to echo in the moonlit room for what felt like hours.

"Hai," Sesshomaru suddenly stated, his voice shattering the silence.

"Nani?"

"You had asked before if I knew what it was like to be taken from my family and treated as dirt. I do. I was kidnapped by one of my otou-san's rivals when I was young."

"Gomen nasai."

He shook his head. "It is of no importance to me. Tell me of your family."

Kagome's silver blue irises peered at him curiously. "Why do you want to know about my family my Lord?"

He refused to answer but narrowed his eyes in impatience.

She allowed herself to let out a sigh before relaxing as best she could. "I don't remember my okaa-san or otou-san that well. I remember that Otou-san was a samurai and Okaa-san was of course a miko but not much else. I had a onee-chan and an imouto."

He glared at her. "The full story, Kagome."

"Okaa-san trained Kikyou-my nee-chan-and I with our powers. Otou-san did his best to teach us how to physically defend ourselves. When Okaa-san got pregnant again we were all so happy. Kikyou and Otou-san took on the defense of the village as Okaa-san's pregnancy progressed. When Okaa-san went into labor there was an attack on the barrier. Kikyou and Otou-san went to handle it but it cost them. Otou-san was killed and Kikyou was dragged back half dead by one of the villagers.

"Then the baby came. We named her Kaede She was so beautiful and for a few days, even though we all grieved for my otou-san, we were happy. But then the youkai that had killed Otou-san' mate showed up. Okaa-san left Kaede in my and Kikyou's care. And we never saw her again."

His eyes met hers cautiously as he pulled her in closer to his chest. "How old were you?"

"Three."

"All of that is in your past. Your life belongs to me now. But I am in your debt due to you saving me from the serpent youkai. So I'm giving you a longer life."

Kagome's body shuddered when he scraped his fangs against her wrist. "Na-nani?"

Sesshomaru's fingers dug into her pulse point, his arms bringing her closer as her body slumped. "It will be easier this way," he whispered in her ear right before her body shut orbs stared down at her peaceful face as his fangs sank into her wrist, poison and youki flowing into her veins. _'My little miko. Mine.'_

* * *

><p>Haruko's jade eyes gleamed as she saw the little miko writh in pain as her son held her tight. <em>'She will be important to your future my son. Take good care of her.'<em>

* * *

><p>Kagome's eyelids fluttered open, the sunlight streaming in through the windows. "My Lord?"<p>

The young taiyoukai laced their fingers together, tugging on her arm so that she would face him. "You may call me Sesshomaru when we are alone. What is it?"

Her eyes fell to their intertwined fingers nervously, her hand coming up to touch her completely healed cheek and the other ran over the fang scars on her wrist. "What did you do to me?"

"I bound your life to mine. You will age as I age and if I were to die so would you."

Tears prickled at her eyes but refused to fall. "I'll never be able to marry... Have a family." _'Kazuma... Gomen nasai.'_

He tensed, his eyes narrowing at her. "You will have no need of such things. You will remain by my side serving me as long as I wish it. If you are loyal to me one day I might allow you to take a mate. There is no cause for alarm."

"You don't understand! I never asked for this. I just wanted to protect my village, grow up, get married, and have children. Now I'll never see my village again, it will take me far longer to grow into adulthood, I'll never get married, and I will never have children."

His claw tipped fingers tilted her chin back, forcing her to look him in the eyes. "You are meant for better things. I feel it. You are mine now and that will not change. So get used to it Kagome-_chan_."

Her eyes fell to the floor once again and she gave a nod of agreement. _'Gomen nasai Kazuma. I would have loved to marry you.'_ "Alright. I will not fight this, demo I doubt that I will find happiness."

He brushed the back of his hand against her cheek. "Kagome... Will you remain by my side without a fight?"

A sigh passed through her lips as she nodded. "Hai... Sesshomaru."

* * *

><p>Mukuro's hand pressed against the wounds on the now older ningen boy's back, wincing as she felt the older scars beneath her fingers. "You need to learn to bite that tongue of your every once in a while."<p>

Kuwabara flinched slightly but didn't make a sound. "He was taunting me about her again. I tried but I couldn't keep quiet."

"Hn. Tell us again what is so special about this miko that he torments you with."

The now eleven year old boy felt his cheeks flush as he stared at his two companions. "She is everything. She's kind to everyone she meets, dedicated to protecting those she loves, and beautiful inside and out."

Hiei's and Mukuro's eyes met and each gave a twitch of a smile.

"When Ryujin is dead I'll find her, and we'll go to Mount Hakurei."

Crimson orbs gazed at the day dreaming ningen curiously. "Hn. Slavery can change a person. She could be different from the Kagome that you know."

"Not Kagome."

Mukuro sighed but patted his head. "You know the plan, correct?"

"Hai."

* * *

><p>Kuwabara's eyes followed the elderly youkai as he approached, his eyes darting about nervously.<p>

Totosai's round saucer-sized eyes locked with the young ningen's cautiously. "Are you sure that it can be done?"

"Hai. Now do you have the key or not?"

"Hold your horses whippersnapper! I just want to make sure that I'm not going to face reprucussions from your master."

The orange haired boy sighed. "What do you care? You are under the protection of the inu taiyoukai anyway. Nothing would happen to you and Ryujin won't live."

His wrinkled hands dropped the key into his younger ones. "Slay that dragon, young one."

"Hai."

His hand patted the boy's shoulder awkwardly. "Send the hybrid my way when you are done. He's an excellent sword's man from what I hear and he will need a new katana."

Large yet child like hands raked through his crop of orange hair nervously. "Arigatou... Ano, Mukuro told me that a beautiful young miko was bought by the Lord of the West. I was wondering if you knew anything about her? Her name is Kagome."

A large and wrinkled hand rested on the old man's chin for a moment as he thought. "It has been a year or two since I've seen the Lord and Lady, but I think I heard something about a miko child."

His throat constricted as he gave another nod. "Arigatou."

* * *

><p>Hiei's crimson eyes followed his master's every movement as he caught Mukuro's signal. "My Lord, I overheard the ningen whelp say he wished to see his "Kagome" again. Perhaps, we could use that to finally break him."<p>

Ryujin's coal black orbs narrowed at the hiyoukai disdainfully. "What are you trying to accomplish Hiei? Trying to play the good little snitching slave? You will gain nothing from it."

"The ningen irritates me."

Mukuro's eyes flickered to the doorway when she felt the ningen boy's aura approaching, though she was impressed by the way he was suppressing it. _'Come on Kazuma... Just a little more...'_

Onyx eyes bore into Hiei's blood red ones. "What do you propose we do? Bring her here and kill her in front of him? Like we did with your imouto? Didn't break you now did it? Put you in place a bit though. Tell me, WHY are you attempting to "help" me?"

Mukuro caught sight of him and felt her heart leap in her chest as he used the key to take off the shackles binding his reiki.

Ryujin's head jerked to the side just in time to see the reiki sword and dodge.

Hiei's lips formed a smirk as he caught the key that the boy threw, quickly unlocking his supressed youki and tossing it to Mukuro.

The three now stood before their "master" powers sky rocketing as they glared at him.

"Easy now. You know you can't defeat me."

"Die Ryujin."

* * *

><p>Kuwabara closed his eyes as he layed back on his new bed. "Mukuro?"<p>

"Hmmm?" she responded as she covered the boy up with a large quilt, her seemingly glowing eyes locked on his with a smile.

He winced as he sat up again, his back crying out in pain from injuries from years of abuse as well as the battle with the dragon youkai. "Will I be able to see Kagome-chan again? Will you and Hiei help me see her and secure her freedom?"

Her hand patted his head gently, a tenderness she had never graced another living being with washing over her features. "You really miss her don't you?"

"Hai. I miss her smiles-especially the ones that were just for me. I miss her cooking, her voice, her loving nature... I miss everything that she is."

She gave him a tiny smile and a nod. "Hai. We will help you as best that we can."

"Arigatou Onee-chan," he yawned his eyes shutting as he drifted off to sleep.

Her eyes snapped up to his peaceful face in shock. "Onee-chan, huh? Maybe." _'I doubt that he even realized he said it.'_

Hiei leaned against the wall outside the ningen's new room as he waited for Mukuro. "You shouldn't make such promises to him."

"We have to meet with all of the Lords and Ladies anyway. In fact if Inutaisho recognizes us as rulers all the others will fall into step as well. All we have to do is make an offer."

"Hn. And if they refuse? Would you jeapordize our rule over the Eastern territories for him?"

Her eyes fell to the floor in thought. "No. I care for Kazuma demo I would not do that. We have worked too hard and too long to give everything away and he wouldn't want us to anyway."

"Hn."

* * *

><p>Inutaisho's twin pools of warm gold stared down at the two young youkai. "So you two killed Ryujin? Quite impressive for ones so young."<p>

Mukuro gave a nod. "Indeed. He was a strong opponent."

"A horrible man though. A disgusting soul that sought only power," Haruko put in as she laced her fingers with her mates'.

Inutaisho pulled his hand away covertly, his golden eyes flickering to the forbidden child in a curious yet heated way. "Quite. However, I would like to make sure that whoever rules the Eastern territories will be in completely _stable_ hands."

"Hn. Our hands are more than capable, Inutaisho-_san_," Hiei sneered in return, his blood red eyes boring into the elder youkai angrily.

"Listen here you little-"

Jade eyes bored into his back as she patted his shoulder gently. "Calm yourself Koishii. I believe that you both will make excellent rulers. Now, is there anything else that you need?"

The inu taiyoukai glared as his mate but allowed her to do as she wished. "Anyone or any_thing_ is better than Ryujin. I shall be going now."

Haruko let a sigh pass through her lips, sadness invading her eyes before she turned back to face the two. "So?"

"Around two years ago you and your mate bought a young Higurashi miko. We were wondering if we could possibly buy her."

Hiei's eyes watched the two women cautiously but he remained silent.

"Gomen nasai, demo that is not possible. My son has taken quite a liking to the little miko."

A large bag of gold spilled onto the table. "Hn. How fond?"

Gentle yet claw tipped hands shoved the money away calmly. "It is not so simple. The miko saved my Sesshomaru's life a few months after she came her. When Sesshomaru realized her loyalty and dedication he bound her life to his. So you see, it is quite impossible for you to purchase her."

Mukuro's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Where is she?"

"I believe that _they_ are in the garden. Sesshomaru likes to take her around our home wherever he goes. He cares for her."

Two blurs were seen as Lady Haruko was left in the room alone once again.

Her lips twisted into a grim smile. "You are too late. Sesshomaru will never allow you or anyone else to take that girl from him."'

* * *

><p>Kuwabara's beady brown eyes stared longingly at the beautiful miko girl who sat in the garden with a polite smile on her face as the young inu taiyoukai placed a flower in her hair. "So she belongs to him-Like mated?"<p>

Mukuro layed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Not that strong."

"Demo, there's no way I can marry her now is there? The age factor alone takes away any chance of that. I'll be dead by the time she's of age."

Hiei stood in the silence. **_"Mukuro, don't you do it. You see the colors he has her wearing. Whether he realizes it or not, that alone marks her as his intended."_**

_"Silence."_ "There is a way. If you were bound to a youkai it would extend your life enough to, at the very least, give a shot."

Determination hardened the ningen boy's features. "Hai. I'll do it. I would do anything to be with Kagome-chan."

And so that night, when the three had returned to their home, Kuwabara Kazuma was bound to Lord Mukuro, co-ruler of the Eastern territories.


End file.
